Frères de sang
by Zia Robtd
Summary: OS . Dans l'arène , il voit son fils avec une Furie Nocturne . Stoïk pète les plombs . Les choses dégénères et la situation vire au cauchemar total . (Rated T pour violence)


**Frères de sang**

Je le vis soudainement se crisper et ses pupilles se fendre quand l'écho du métal tordu se fit entendre à travers toute l'arène . Ce son sourd brusqua le Cauchemar Monstrueux et toutes mes espérances s'effondrèrent en à peine une seconde .

_J'étais sur le point de réussir ._

Il ouvrit alors sa gueule et j'écartai ma main à temps avant qu'il ne réussisse à la dévorer . Je hurlai , et le dragon crépusculaire se mit à ma poursuite dans un large champ de flammes . Je courrai et j'entendis Astrid crier mon nom à travers les barreaux de la porte . Je ne pouvais pas me tourner vers elle , je ne faisais que courir dans l'arène en me repassant mille fois la scène dans ma tête , me demandant bien où était le point noir . La réponse était évidente : mon père .

_J'étais sur le point de réussir ._

Tous les vikings s'agitèrent par dessus le dôme de chaînes et j'essayai vainement d'échapper au reptile . Mais j'étais prisonnier dans l'arène , je n'étais qu'une vermine , une proie . J'aperçus encore la planche contenant toutes les armes et je m'approchai , tentant d'attraper un bouclier pour me protéger . Mais ce fut trop tard quand le Cauchemar Monstrueux l'écrasa sous ses griffes tranchantes .

_Comme si j'avais une chance ._

Alors je tournai en rond , alors que le dragon pouvait grimper sur les murs , lui donnant un avantage considérable sur moi .

J'entendis une nouvelle fois Astrid crier mon nom . Mais elle n'étais plus à l'extérieur , mais bien à l'intérieur de l'arène . Elle attrapa un marteau à terre et le lança , frappant le reptile en pleine figure . Il était à deux doigts de me dévorer tout cru . Et bien évidement , sa cible ne fut plus moi , mais bien la blonde . Elle s'en rendit rapidement compte , et comme moi , elle se mit à courir comme une proie échappant au prédateur .

- Venez ! Vite !

Je tournai la tête , à bout de souffle et j'aperçus mon père devant la grille , nous faisant signe de venir au plus vite . Mais bizarrement , j'hésitai . Oui j'hésitai à venir jusqu'à lui . Astrid courut vers lui et fut hors de danger à temps . Alors j'essayai de courir pour pouvoir sortir de là . Mais le Cauchemar Monstrueux me prit par surprise , me fit tomber au sol et me plaqua sur le béton avec ses immenses griffes recourbés .

_Comme si j'avais une chance . _

J'étais bloqué , prisonnier . Je me sentais vraiment tout petit , insignifiant . _Comme d'habitude _. J'avais du mal à respirer tellement j'étais compressé , et mes cheveux bougèrent sous la respiration forte et chaude de l'animal par dessus moi . C'était sûr , j'allai y rester . Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Comment j'ai pu espérer ne serai-ce qu'un instant que les vikings comprendraient ? C'était idiot . J'aurai dû partir quand j'en avais l'occasion . Je n'aurai pas dû tenter le coup . Et voilà que maintenant , j'en paix le prix .

Ce n'est qu'après que j'entendis . J'entendis un sifflement , aigüe , fort , caractéristique de la descente rapide d'un dragon en vol . Semblable à celui d'une Furie Nocturne . Puis vint une explosion . C'était Krokmou . Un nuage de poussière se forma , rendant la vue impossible à tout spectateur en hauteur . Je fus enfin libéré . J'en profitai pour tourner sur le coté et je me relevai pour observer le combat devant moi . Krokmou grognait , le menaçait , le Cauchemar Monstrueux résistait , se défendait .

Alors la Furie Nocturne décida de réagir , et labourait de coups de patte et de gueule le long corps enflammé de son adversaire . Le Cauchemar poussa un énorme rugissement et bondit en arrière , permettant au Furie de se dégager . Ils se jaugèrent du regard et il suffit d'un coup de gueule , et le dragon couleur crépuscule recula de peur . J'étais resté impuissant face à cela . Et quand Krokmou était seul , au milieu de l'arène , je décidai d'intervenir , appuyant sur sa tête pour le faire partir . En vint .

- Il faut sortir d'ici ! , suppliai-je en le poussant , Vas-y ! VAS-Y !

Je hurlai . Il ne bougea pas . Je réalisai à cet instant qu'il ne voulait pas partir , il voulait me protéger . Il voulait me protéger moi . Mais quand je vis tous les vikings sauter avec des armes brandit en l'air , j'avais soudainement peur . J'avais peur . Pas pour moi , mais pour lui . Mon père empoigna un marteau et se mit alors à bondir à son tour dans l'arène . Je paniquai aussitôt .

- Non ! Papa ! Il ne fera rien !

Il n'entendait rien . Krokmou bondit sur lui , et Stoïk n'avait pu faire un coup qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol . La Furie Nocturne ouvrit grand sa gueule et mon cœur s'arrêta en voyant de la fumée apparaître au fond de sa gorge , prêt à l'abattre .

- Krokmou ! NON !

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire . Et par miracle , Krokmou referma sa gueule et tourna la tête vers moi . Je me sentais légèrement soulagé . Mais tout s'écroula de nouveau quand il fut plaqué au sol par les autres vikings . Je paniquai , réalisant que je venais de le livrer , anéantissant ses espoirs et détruisant sa liberté .

- Non ! Ne lui faite pas de mal !

Astrid me retint par le bras . J'étais trop faible pour pouvoir me défaire de sa poigne . Et pourtant je me débattait , donnait des coups . Ça ne servait à rien .

_Comme si j'avais une chance . _

- Maintenez le immobile , ordonna mon père

La tête du Furie Nocturne fut plaquée au sol , écrasée par les bras des hommes et les cordes qui étranglaient son cou . Je tentai de convaincre Astrid de me lâcher , la suppliant . Elle restait de marbre .

Elle m'empêchait de l'aider . Je la détestai .

Stoïk s'approchait de Krokmou et le toisait du regard , prenant un air renfrogné et dégoûté . Un viking lui tendit une hache . Stoïk la prit sans hésiter . Mon sang se glaça et je secouai vivement la tête , m'attendant désormais à toutes les situations possible . Mon père fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se remplirent aussitôt de détermination et d'une rage que je n'avais jamais vu à présent dans son regard .

- Ton chemin s'arrête ici espèce de salopard , grogna t-il entre ses dents

Il leva sa hache . Je paniquai .

- Papa ! NON ! ARRETE ! PRENDS MOI À SA PLACE !

Il s'arrêta dans ses mouvements . Il ne fit plus un geste , et tous les regards se portèrent sur moi . Et après un temps , mon père aussi me regarda . De la fureur . Et de la haine . C'est ce que je voyais dans ses yeux . Et en regardant dans ses iris semblable aux miens , j'avais peur . Très peur . J'étais effrayé . Alors je le vis s'approcher doucement de moi , à pas lents et menaçants . Astrid me lâchai enfin .

Elle m'abandonnai .

- Qu'est-ce que tu a dis ?

- j'ai dis : prends moi à sa place

- Répète ?!

- Tue-moi et laisse le partir !

Il me frappa soudainement au visage . Il me frappa assez violemment pour me renverser à terre . Je gémis , et Krokmou poussa un rugissement quand il me vit écrouler au sol . Je rouvris les yeux et je me passai une main sur mes lèvres , réalisant qu'elles saignaient . Je sentis le goût de mon propre sang dans ma bouche et je levai les yeux vers l'homme qui était mon père .

- Tu veux mourir à la place de cette bête ?!

- Il s'appelle Krokmou

- TAIS TOI !

Il me donna un coup de pied violent dans l'estomac , me laissant pousser un gémissement de douleur , et me recroquevillant sous la douleur . Je fermai fermement mes yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer , et évitai de hurler .

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?! Tu es le déshonneur du village ! tu fricotais avec ces bêtes et tu me l'as caché durant tout ce temps ! J'AURAI DU M'EN DOUTER ! hurla t-il en me crachant au visage , Ils ont tué des centaines des nôtres !

- Et on a tué des milliers des leurs

Il me redonna un coup encore plus violent dans l'abdomen , faisant frisonner les vikings spectateurs autour de nous .

- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture , me dit-il avec une voix froide et crue , une erreur . Tu en a toujours été une .

Je rouvris les yeux , plié en deux par la douleur et le regardai les yeux mouillés et mes lèvres brisées .

- Tu n'es pas un viking . Tu n'es pas mon fils . Tu es un traître , un sale fumier de la pire espèce .

Ce n'étais plus mon père devant moi . C'était un homme qui m'étais inconnu , je ne le connaissais pas . Et pourtant c'est cet inconnu qui venais de me briser de l'intérieur . J'entendis alors Krokmou grogner , comme le menaçant , le défiant . Stoïk se retourna alors , toujours sa hache en main , et fusillai du regard le reptile . Il s'avançait alors doucement vers lui et doucement , j'entendis les vikings par dessus le dôme murmuré .

- à mort … à mort .. à mort ..

Un par un , tous les vikings se mirent à frapper des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils répètent tous à l'unisson , de plus en plus fort , de plus en plus énergiquement les mêmes mots .

- À MORT ! À MORT ! À MORT !

Stoïk leva une nouvelle fois la hache et fixa le dragon qui semblait ne pas lâcher prise et qui maintenait son regard dédaigneux et irrité envers lui .

- Non .. je t'en prie .. , murmurai-je comme dernier espoir

_Comme si j'avais une chance . _

Alors qu'il allait frapper , alors qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux , Stoïk ne bougeait pas . Il afficha alors au coin des lèvres un sourire mauvais . Un sourire horrible , monstrueux , inhumain .

- Non , dit-il alors

Tout le monde se turent . Il fit volte face vers moi et me jaugea du regard avec toujours ce sourire mauvais .

- Toi fais-le .

- Quoi .. ? , soufflai-je en laissant couler un filet de sang hors de ma bouche

- Tue le , m'ordonna t-il

Je secouai la tête .

- Jamais

Il s'approcha de nouveau vers moi et s'agenouilla , m'attrapant la tête par les cheveux . Je serrai mes dents légèrement couverte de sang et le regardai avec haine .

- Écoute moi bien . Je te donne une chance de pouvoir rester au village , de pouvoir rester avec nous et de reprendre ta vie . Tu nous a trahi , tu nous a tous trahi Harold . Répare ton erreur et tue le . Ou tu seras banni .

J'essayai d'ignoré la douleur sur mon crâne et rouvris les yeux , le regardant droit dans les yeux et ne faillant pas .

- Je préfère crever . , lui crachai-je au visage

On se fusillait du regard , yeux dans les yeux et après un moment de silence à se toiser , il me souleva par les cheveux , me faisant pousser un cri de douleur , et me conduisis devant Krokmou . Tous les vikings me regardaient . Et pour une fois dans leur regard , ils ne semblaient pas heureux de me voir me débattre , ils ne semblaient pas amusé . Ils me regardaient presque avec de la pitié et de la peine . J'essayai d'attraper la main du monstre qui agrippait mes cheveux pour m'en défaire , mais rien à faire .

Devant le Furie Nocturne dominé au sol , je rouvris lentement mes yeux et le regardai . Son regard qui n'avait pas lâcher prise se changea en me regardant . Ses oreilles se baissèrent en arrière et ses pupilles fines comme du rasoir se dilatèrent un peu plus en me voyant face à lui .

N'abandonne pas Krokmou , pensai-je en le regardant dans les yeux

- Regarde le Harold , fit le monstre , c'est toi qui l'a amené ici , c'est à cause de toi qu'il est a terre . C'est de_ ta_ faute . Tout est de_ ta_ faute . Tu m'aurais écouté , tu n'en serais pas à là . C'est à cause de toi ce qu'il se passe .

De ma faute . C'était de ma faute . J'ai tout fait foiré , comme d'habitude . J'étais pourtant sur le point de réussir .

- Tais toi … , murmurai-je alors

- Il souffre maintenant . Regarde le dans les yeux et ose me dire qu'il va bien . Ose lui dire que tout va s'arranger , que tu vas le faire sortir de là .

Je n'y arrivai pas .

- Tu sais mieux que personne comment ça va terminé cette histoire Harold . Tu sais bien que maintenant , tout ce joue ici et que ni toi , ni lui ne pourra s'en sortir heureux de cette arène .

Je regardai Krokmou . Les larmes me montaient un peu plus aux yeux et je serrai les dents en priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar . Mais les dieux me haïssaient .

- On n'est pas dans un conte de fée mon pauvre garçon . Tu croyais pouvoir cacher son existence en espérant poursuivre ta vie comme si ne rien n'était ? Tu croyais qu'il y aurai une fin heureuse ? Tu savais au fond de lui que ça finirais comme ça . Parce que c'est de ta faute . Tout est de ta faute .

Ne le crois pas , ne l'écoute pas , ne l'écoute pas , ne le crois pas , cria une voix dans ma tête

- Il faut abréger ses souffrances . Tue le .

- Non ..

- Tue le .

- Non ..

- Tu préfères quoi ? Tu préfères qu'il pourrisse avec les autres dragons dans les cages , qu'il meurt lentement à affronter les autres vikings et recrues qui passeront dans l'arène ?

- Non ..

- Et tu ne pourras pas le faire sortir de là . Tu ne pourras plus jamais le revoir , tu partiras sur les flots loin de l'île si tu t'obstines à refuser . Tu seras loin dans la mer et lui , comme il ne pourra plus voler , il pourrira ici .

Je continuai de secouer la tête , ne décrochant pas mon regard du dragon .

- Non ..

Un instant de silence . Certains vikings furent surpris de ma résistance à vouloir protéger le reptile . Mais le monstre ne fut pas de leur avis . Il me lâcha les cheveux et je tombai à terre . Je me massai le crâne avec une grimace et je continuai de regarder le dragon qui me regardait avec un air peiné , désolé .

- Alors je le tuerai moi même

Je réagis sur le tas .

- Non !

Le monstre se tourna vers moi avec exaspération et avec haine , fronçant les sourcils .

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Harold ? Que vous vous en sortirez et que tu reprendras ta double vie comme avant ? Tu es vraiment un pauvre abruti pour pouvoir penser ça .

Je lui lançai des éclairs dans le regard .

- Alors c'est soit toi qui le tue , ou c'est moi . Mais dans tous les cas , il mourra . Alors fais ton choix .

Un choix . Il me donnait le choix . Mais quel choix ? Il n'y en avait pas . Krokmou mourra . Il avait raison , c'était de ma faute . Je n'aurai jamais dû être curieux , je n'aurai jamais dû m'aventurer dans une telle histoire . Tout était à cause de moi . Il allait mourir , par ma faute . J'aurai voulu couper les liens , les cordes , mais ça n'aurai servi à rien . Les vikings l'aurait rattraper , moi aussi , il ne pourra pas voler , ils le rattraperont et ils le tueront .

Son destin était scellé à cause de moi .

Je ne voulais pas que le monstre qui était autrefois mon père le tue de sang froid . Je ne voulais pas . Après un autre de temps de silence in-calculé , le monstre grogna d'impatience .

- Très bien . Je vais le tuer .

- Non ! Non je …

Il attendit et tourna la tête vers moi . Tous les regards étaient captivés sur moi . Mon cerveau fut débranché à cet instant . J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu tout espoir .

- Je .. je le ferai ..

Le monstre sourit . Les vikings furent surpris . J'en pouvais plus . C'était vrai . À quoi je m'attendais ? J'avais vraiment cru que pendant une seconde j'arriverai à faire changer quelque chose ? Que je m'en tirerai bien de tout ce merdier ? Non . J'étais destiné à pourrir dans ce village miteux . Une voix hurlait dans ma tête et je tournai la tête vers Krokmou . Il me regardait avec un léger air surpris . Mais j'aperçus vite qu'il me lançait un regard qui voulait me dire « Je comprends. » C'est fou comment ses yeux pouvaient exprimer tellement de sentiments et d'émotions que n'importe quel être humain .

Je continuai de le regarder dans les yeux , et mon cœur arrêtait de battre . Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour en arriver jusqu'à là ?

- Prends ça , fit le monstre

Il me tendit la hache aiguisée . Et comme je ne la prit pas , il me la jeta aux pieds sous un cliquetis qui résonnait dans toute l'arène . Je la regardai un instant et jeta un regard à Krokmou .

Je pris doucement l'arme .

Je me levai doucement sur mes jambes frêles et n'avait pas quitter du regard le pauvre reptile . Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'en pouvais plus . J'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir . J'aurai voulu me réveiller de ce cauchemar . Mais tout ne fit qu'empirer . Tous les vikings se remirent à dire les mêmes mots , encore et encore .

- à mort … à mort .. à mort ..

Tous les vikings se mirent à frapper des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils répètent tous à l'unisson , de plus en plus fort , de plus en plus énergiquement les mêmes mots . Astrid me regardait les yeux écarquillés et les mains jointes alors que j'étais debout , la hache à bout de bras tout en regardant le dragon à terre . Une larme coula le long de ma joue , et je secouai la tête . Je regardai la hache et hésitait . J'aurai voulu me tuer à ce moment , mais ce n'était pas une épée , donc je ne pouvais pas me la planter dans le ventre .

Mon destin aussi était scellé .

- À MORT ! À MORT ! À MORT !

Leurs cris résonnèrent dans mes oreilles . Je lisais dans les yeux désolé de Krokmou .

_Tue moi . Tu n'as pas le choix . Je ne t'en voudrais pas . Tu m'as protéger , tu m'as redonner le plaisir de volé alors que j'étais sûr que jamais je ne pourrai retoucher le ciel . J'ai appris à t'aimer , à te faire confiance , sans toi je ne serai jamais allé aussi loin . Merci . Merci mon frère . Merci pour tout . Jamais je t'oublierai . _

Je secouai la tête . Je ne voulais pas le tué . J'ai jamais pu le faire . Je serrai les dents , tirant une grimace et les vikings continuaient de hurler .

- À MORT ! À MORT ! À MORT !

Encore une fois .

- À MORT ! À MORT ! À MORT !

Mes oreilles se bouchaient . Mes yeux s'embuaient , je voyais flou .

- À MORT ! À MORT ! À MORT !

Je craquais .

Je cri , je levai ma hache

et je l'abaissai .

Un sifflement . Krokmou couinait . Et puis plus rien . La hache se planta dans le sol après avoir traversée la chair . La chair écailleuse de la Furie Nocturne . Je rouvris les yeux et là je le vis . Il avait les yeux grands ouverts . Et après quelques secondes , sa tête se détacha de son corps et tomba à mes pieds . Le sang s'écoula doucement sur le béton , s'étalant en une énorme tache rouge , et je réalisai ce que j'avais fait .

Je l'ai fait .

Je l'ai tué .

Tous les vikings applaudirent , sifflèrent , crièrent pour me félicité . Mais moi je n'entendais rien , c'était comme si on me bouchait les oreilles . Je lâchai soudainement la hache au sol , plaquant mes mains tremblantes contre ma bouche .

- 'u l'as fat !

Mon ouïe me revenait en bribes . Les mots étaient tranchés , je n'entendais plus . Le monstre sautait de joie , me regardait , regardait la tête décapitée au sol .

- 'u as rssi ! T' l'as té !

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes . Je me sentis vidé , déboussolé . J'ai tué mon meilleur ami. Moi aussi j'étais un monstre . Tel père tel fils . J'entendais le rire au ralenti de Stoïk , tout semblait au ralenti . Les vikings dans l'arène , ainsi que Stoïk se retournèrent pour sortir de là .

Je ne voyais plus , j'entendais plus , tout semblait s'effacer . Mon nez se mit à me piquer , mes lèvres tremblaient , tous mes membres aussi , mon cœur ne battait plus . Je ne respirai plus , mes yeux brûlaient .

Tout brûlait .

Alors soudainement , je hurlai . De toutes mes forces , je hurlai à m'en déchirer les poumons . À une telle puissance que tous les vikings se turent , Stoïk se retournai , et les oiseaux qui se trouvaient là s'envolèrent dans les cieux . Mon hurlement résonna dans l'arène et les larmes coulaient sur mon visage pâle .

Je pris alors une épée laisser sur le coté , pris à deux mains le manche de l'arme , et me la planta dans le ventre . Mon hurlement s'arrêta net . Tous retinrent leur souffle et écarquillèrent leurs yeux .

- HAROLD ! S'écria Astrid

Je gardai la bouche grande ouverte , les yeux grands ouverts , les mains sur le manche de l'épée . Stoïk me fixa les yeux exorbités quand il vit la lame ressortir dans mon dos .

J'avais mal . Horriblement mal . C'était une douleur insupportable . Je toussai , et du sang sorti de ma bouche en abondance . Je tombai à genoux sur le sol , fixant toujours un point face à moi et mes lèvres se mirent à trembler . Tout le monde restait abasourdi par mon geste , et pour pouvoir me condamné , je la tournai dans mon estomac et la sortais en un coup sec . Du sang s'écoula et tacheta ma tunique , et je sentais mes tripes me faire un mal de chien , sortant un peu plus de mon propre corps . Je baissai ma main sur le sol , et je crachai du sang , sentant sous ma paume le propre liquide rougeâtre de Krokmou .

Alors doucement , je m'allongeai et je posai ma tête , serrant avec mes mains la tête de la Furie Nocturne . Je rouvris les yeux et caressais la peau de sa tête , sentant que tout chauffait , tout me faisais affreusement mal . Je prononçait alors une dernière phrase , sentant tout mon corps m'abandonner .

- Je t'aime Krokmou

Ma voix se brisa . Je fermai les yeux , ma tête tournai , et ce fut le néant .

Les deux amis étaient morts ensemble . Un viking et un dragon ensemble . Les habitants du village n'en revenait pas .

Et bientôt , leurs sang se mélangèrent .

_« Personne n'a jamais tué une Furie Nocturne . C'est pourquoi que c'est moi qui serait le premier_. »


End file.
